If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman
by Syura
Summary: Bon. J'avais passé un deal. Un O.S. Milo/Camus. Je l'ai fait. Et je ne sais pas si je dois en être fier ou m'exiler en Papouasie.


Well, well, well… La Guerre est finie.

Et peu à peu, nous revenons tous à la vie, dans le Sanctuaire. Chacun réapparaissant dans son propre Temple, à quelques exceptions près.  
Bien évidemment, je fais parti des exceptions. Au lieu de revenir dans mon Temple, je suis revenu… Sur la plage ! Quand on oublie le coté glamour des cheveux dans le sable, du soleil sur la peau et du bruit des vagues et qu'on s'intéresse un peu plus à la douleur qui s'insinue dans chaque membre du corps, ça change tout ! Et comment vous dire que se faire le chemin qui sépare la plage de mon Temple, là tout de suite maintenant, c'est impossible. Je préfère encore rester là, attendre la marée montante et me laisser emporter pour finir dévorer par un requin.

- Viens par là ! Y'a un coin sympa que je veux te montrer !

- Mais tu te fous de moi ? Y'a absolument rien là-bas !

- Je te dis que si ! Fais moi confiance un peu !

Attends. Quoi ? Y'a du monde ? Une chance de survie et d'éviter les requins ? J'y crois pas. Allez, un peu de courage, Chevalier !

- HEY ! Aidez-moi !

Pas de réponse… Comme c'est étonnant…

- Milo ?

- Quoi ? C'est toi, Scorpion ?

- A ton avis, vu la voix, ça ne peut être que lui !

J'hallucine. C'est la troisième dimension. Je suis tombé sur deux blaireaux qui me connaissent. Si ça c'est pas la poisse…

- Putain mais venez ici ! Bougez-vous un peu !

Des pas. Ils approchent. Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir revenir au Sanctuaire et rentrer dans mon Temple !

- Mais. Qu'est-ce que tu fous à poil ?

- Il vient sûrement de revenir, espèce d'imbécile.

Shura. Aphrodite. Je suis tombé sur la paire de Chevalier la moins dégourdie de la création. C'est impossible. C'est un complot.

- Bon, on va le ramener au Sanctuaire, aides-moi Aphrodite.

Ni une ni deux, je me retrouve sur le dos de Shura qui me porte comme un sac à patates. Super. La délicatesse n'est vraiment pas son truc. Cette espèce de brute épaisse et sa cruche d'Aphrodite sont vraiment les Chevaliers les moins doués que je connaisse. Bon, j'en rajoute sûrement un peu, mais rien qu'un tout petit peu.

Déesse que la distance entre la plage et mon Temple est longue et me semble sans fin. J'ai presque envie que Shura me laisse ici. A force de l'entendre s'engueuler avec Aphrodite, je commence à avoir la pire migraine carabinée de toute mon existence. Et pourtant, les migraines, ça me connaît. Mais alors là, je n'ai jamais rien connu de pire. Tout le temps à se prendre la tête pour un rien. Et quand ils ne se cherchent pas des poux, ils se font des papouilles. C'est insupportable ! Ils sont insupportables !

Je vois enfin mon Temple. Plus que quelques marches, quelques instants à les supporter, et je serai enfin délivrer de mon calvaire. Encore quelques instants. Un peu de patience et de courage. Juste un petit peu. Tenir encore. Je ne suis pas un Chevalier d'Athéna pour rien !

Mon lit ! Déesse… Que ce lit avait pu me manquer. Et bien évidemment, dans sa grande délicatesse, ce foutu Capricorne ne trouve aucun autre moyen de me poser sans me jeter dessus. Quel abruti ! Et son double qui se colle contre moi pour m'examiner. Non mais il ne veut pas m'écarter les cuisses tant qu'il y est ? Wait. Mais.

- LÂCHE MOI APHRODITE !

- Mais… Je voulais juste voir si tu n'avais rien…

- Entre mes cuisses, dans mes fesses, MAIS BIEN SÛR ! BARREZ-VOUS AVEC TON ABRUTI ! FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX !

Voilà. Maintenant, ils tirent des têtes d'hébétés. Je suis mal barré. Quoi que. Non, c'est eux qui se barrent. Ils ont l'air quelque peu… Ecoeurés. Tant pis pour eux ! Ils n'avaient qu'à pas me prendre pour un con !

La porte se referme derrière eux. Soupir. Un long et délicieux soupir s'extirpe de mes lèvres. Je suis bien, là, seul. Enfin, non. Je ne suis pas bien. Maintenant que je suis seul et que je n'ai plus aucune distraction extérieure, je me mets à penser à Lui. C'est horrible. Depuis des années, il hante mes rêves. Et mes journées aussi. En même temps, il est Chevalier lui aussi. Un Gold, comme moi. C'est logique qu'on se voie tout le temps. Mais c'est usant.

Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il pensait de moi. Il est toujours tellement froid, distant. Un vrai Verseau. Digne descendant de ses prédécesseurs. Mais Déesse qu'il est beau.

Dormir. Il faut que je dorme. Ne plus penser. Respirer.  
Dormir.

La chaleur.  
Le soleil.  
Le soleil qui… brûle ma peau !  
Ramper. Ramper pour se cacher de ces rayons.

Et ce rêve. Atroce. Il était là, contre moi. Sa peau caressait la mienne, ses doigts étaient perdus dans mes cheveux. Son souffle sur ma nuque. C'était doux. J'étais bien. Il était beau. Nous n'étions qu'un.

Je sens quelque chose, une présence. Dois-je ouvrir les yeux ? Dois-je affronter l'horrible réalité de son absence ? Je ne sais pas. Je préfère, pour le moment, garder les yeux clos et continuer mon rêve.

Je le sens, toujours contre moi, ses mains caressant ma peau, dessinant mes courbes du bout des ongles. Je le sens frémir contre moi. Il est dans mon dos. Je suis… bien. Il est tellement doux, sensible.

Tout l'inverse de l'image qu'il nous montre à longueur de journée.

Il est autre.

Il est mien.

Le parfum de son être embaume la pièce. C'est… délicieux.

Je le sens tout contre moi. Sa main sur mes hanches, les caressant amoureusement. Ses doigts, timides, s'approchant de ma virilité. La survolant presque. Et cette chaleur qui monte doucement en moi. Cette chaleur dans le bas-ventre. Celle qui n'a qu'une seule signification. Celle de l'excitation. J'ai envie de lui. Je veux être sien. Ses doigts s'emparent de mon membre alors que le sien gonfle contre moi. Je sens sa virilité caresser mes fesses à mesure qu'elle grossit.  
Les mouvements de sa main m'arrachent plusieurs gémissements alors que je me mets à onduler contre lui. Et, alors que ses doigts relâchent mon sexe, je sens qu'ils remontent le long de mon corps pour venir se perdre dans ma bouche. Instinctivement, je les suce avidement, les mord même, lui arrachant à son tour des gémissements.  
A peine ais-je eu le temps de sentir ses extrémités quitter ma bouche que je les ai senti s'insinuer en moi, doucement, avec pudeur. Et peu à peu, il y prit un certain goût en commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient en moi. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il me pénétra de cette façon, avec tendresse. Et c'est avec cette même tendresse que ses doigts me quittèrent pour laisser place au membre de l'homme que j'aime.

Il se mit à onduler contre moi, en moi. Une main se crispa sur ma hanche alors que l'autre se posa sur mon sexe. Je le sentais aller et venir en moi alors qu'il me mordait l'épaule, camouflant ainsi ses gémissements et autres râles de plaisir. Et je sentais également mon corps se réchauffer de l'intérieur, tout comme l'orgasme qui était de plus en plus proche. Nos orgasmes. J'eu à peine le temps d'y songer que je le sentais se libérer en moi, et moi entre ses doigts.

Nos râles de plaisir ne firent qu'un. Nous n'étions qu'un. 

Ouvrir les yeux. Se réveiller. En sueur. Mon lit était trempé. Souillé. Mes reins. Mes reins me brûlaient. Mais c'était agréable. C'était doux. Chaud. Comme lui. Dans un réflexe, je me suis mis à le chercher, de la main. Il était là. Il me tenait, contre lui, en lui.  
Il était là.

Mon Camus…


End file.
